01 Lutego 2003
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn, poświęcony najważniejszym problemom polskiego rolnictwa 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc. 28; (The Tribe); serial science fiction prod. angielskiej; wyk: Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen, Caleb Ross, Amy Morrison i inni 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Timon i Pumba; - "Sumo-wanie"; serial animowany prod. USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zamiana ról; cz. I; (A Saintly Switch); 1999 komedia prod. USA; reż: Peter Bogdanovich; wyk: Vivica A. Fox, David Allan Grier, Al Waxman, Rue McClanahan i inni 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 To niesamowite!; odc. 39; (So weird); serial prod. USA; wyk: Mackenzie Phillips, Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Erik von Detten i inni 11:40 Moda jak pogoda; Gala Dyplomowa - premiery 2002 12:05 Podróżnik; - Zima na Kanarach; magazyn turystyczny 12:30 Zabawy językiem polskim 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; Leniwiec a siódmy grzech główny; cz. 2; film dokumentalny prod. USA 13:40 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Tauplitz/Bad Mitterndorf 15:45 Sekrety zdrowia; - Kręgosłup jak nowy; magazyn 16:00 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 0-700-45-601 opcja 1, 0-700-45-602 opcja 2 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 1830; telenowela prod. USA; wyk: Ronn Moss, Katherine Kelly Lang, Susan Flannery, John McCook i inni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc. 264; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Lokatorzy; - Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy; serial TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Król Maciuś Pierwszy; Przygody ośliczki Tosi 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Dzika rzeka; (River Wild); 1994 film sensacyjny prod. USA (107') zgodą rodziców; reż: Curtis Hanson; wyk: Meryl Streep, Kevin Bacon, David Strathairn, Joseph Mazzello i inni 21:55 Karnawał z Jedynką; cz. 1; /stereo/ 22:50 Dr Jekyll i mr Hyde; (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde); 1999 horror prod. USA (97') dla dorosłych; reż: Colin Budds; wyk: Adam Baldwin, Karen Cliche, Chang Tseng, Anthony Wong i inni 00:30 W krainie dreszczowców; Gatunek 2; (Species II); 1998 horror science fiction prod. USA (90') dla dorosłych; reż: Peter Medak; wyk: Michael Madsen, Natasha Henstridge, Marg Helgenberger, Mykelti Williamson i inni 02:00 Ryzykowna gra; (High Risk); 1988 film sensacyjny prod. USA (89') dla dorosłych; reż: Stewart Raffill; wyk: James Brolin, Bruce Davison, Chick Vennera, James Coburn i inni 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia; powt. 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc. 114; serial TVP; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Małgorzata Pieńkowska 08:45 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80; powt. 09:15 Tęgie kłopoty - życie na wadze; odc. 4 - Bo ja się boję utyć; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 09:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; "We Frankfurcie i w Oslo"; program prof. Jana Miodka 10:00 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:20 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; odc. 5 - Guziec-świnia na całego?; (Wildlife on One); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; wyk: David Attenborough (narrator) 10:50 Animals; magazyn 11:15 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; - Super George; serial animowany prod. USA 11:40 Uczta o północy; (Feast at Midnight); 1995 komediodramat prod. angielskiej (102'); reż: Justin Hardy; wyk: Freddie Findlay, Lisa Faulkner, Samuel West, Aled Roberts i inni 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 484 - Koniec świata; telenowela TVP 15:00 Kasia Kowalska "Antidotum"; koncert 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 16:55 24 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrków w Monte Carlo; cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; Czy królowa Kamilla ?; (Queen Camilla); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; reż: Steve Bradshaw 19:45 Smak Europy 20:00 Marian i Hela - kabaretowa telenowela; .; reż: Leszek Malinowski; wyk: Kabaret Koń Polski i goście 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show (STEREO) 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Pytania i odpowiedzi; (Q and A); 1989 dramat sensacyjny prod. USA (132') dla dorosłych; reż: Sidney Lumet; wyk: Nick Nolte, Timothy Hutton, Armand Assante, Patrick O'Neal i inni 00:45 Zagadka Proroka; Prophet's Game; 1999 film sensacyjny prod. USA nadzorem rodziców; reż: David Worth; wyk: Dennis Hopper, Stephanie Zimbalist, Joe Penny, Robert Yocum i inni 02:25 "...bo marzę i śnię" - koncert Krzysztofa Krawczyka; (STEREO) 03:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Muzykogranie 07:00 Twój lekarz - magazyn 07:15 Wystarczy chcieć 07:30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08:00 Atomówki - serial anim. 08:15 Laboratorium Dextera (9) - serial dla dzieci 08:25 Mumia Niania (9) 08:55 Hugo 09:30 Power Rangers 6 (278) - serial dla młodzieży 10:00 Hitmania 10:55 Cza cza cza - komedia obyczajowa Hiszpania 1997 12:55 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki - komedia USA 14:35 Promenada sukcesu 15:15 4 x 4 - magazyn 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (60) 16:25 Duża przerwa (10) 16:55 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic 2 (38) - serial 17:50 Szkoła przetrwania (1) - serial obycz. USA 2000 18:45 Informacje, sport 19:10 Prognoza pogody 19:15 Stan wyjątkowy 2 (26) - serial sensac. USA 1999 20:05 Pracująca dziewczyna - komedia USA 1988 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Francuski łącznik - film sensacyjny USA 1971 00:00 Twardy jak brylant - thriller USA 1997 01:55 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki - komedia USA 1953 03:35 Muzyka na bis - program muzyczny TVN 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Wunschpunsch (29/52) - serial animowany 8.05 Animaniacy (4/65) - serial animowany 8.30 Automaniak - mag. motoryzacyjny 9.00 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska 12.30 Legendy kung-fu (39) - serial sensacyjny 13.25 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 15.05 Chicago - serial dokumentalny 15.35 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Usterka - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Ananasy z mojej klasy: Ewa Drzyzga, Tomasz Kammel 18.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga ! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy 20.30 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Palmello - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Volker Schlondorll, wyk. Woody Hmrelson, Ellsaboth Shuo 23.55 Dopuszczalne ryzyko -thriller, ameryk.-kanad. 2001, reż. WIlliam A Graham, wyk. Chad Lowe, Kelly Rutherlord 1.40 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy (powt.) 2.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Kraków 6.30 Legenda o Wilhelmie Tellu 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Wiara i życie − program redakcji katolickiej 8.25 Warto wiedzieć 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 9.00 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Przeprowadzki − serial pol. 10.45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna 11.15 Przeglądarka Trójki 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Od arii do piosenki − magazyn 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Etniczne klimaty − magazyn 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Eugenia Sandler − serial austr. 14.20 Książka dla dzieci 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Legendy dalekich mórz − film franc. 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Kronika sportowa 16.00 Portrety 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat − magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Pogoda 18.20 Tematy dnia 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.40 Stawka większa niż życie − serial pol. 19.45 9 i 1/2 − reportaż 20.00 U siebie − program mniejszości narodowych i grup etnicznych w Polsce 20.20 Warto wiedzieć 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy − magazyn ekonomiczny 21.20 ZUS radzi − magazyn 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.10 Pod rękę z Europą − reportaż 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Fatalna przeszłość − film austr. 0.25 Smak szczęścia − film franc. 2.00 Chandler i spółka (55 min.) 2.55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (54) - western przygodowy dla dzieci 06:30 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07:30 Podglądanie natury - film dokumentalny 08:30 Gęsia skórka (23) - serial dla młodzieży 09:00 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (55) - western przygodowy dla dzieci 10:00 Biały Kieł (5) - serial przygodowy 10:30 Zakręcony (5) - serial komediowy 11:00 Dorośnij (1) - serial komediowy 11:30 Jak pan może panie doktorze (19) - serial komediowy 12:00 Podglądanie natury - serial dokumantalny 13:00 Tilt TV - program o grach komputerowych 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Siatkówka - mecz 16:00 MacGyver (8) - serial przygodowy 16:50 Z życia wzięte (16,17) - serial przygodowy 17:45 Dziennik 17:58 Informacje sportowe 18:03 Prognoza pogody 18:05 Narciarski patrol - komedia 20:00 Droga do raju - wojenny 22:10 Na wysokich obrotach (9) - serial akcji 23:00 To się w głowie nie meści - program ciekawostek i sensacji 23:25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:55 Fatalny romans - fabularny 01:55 Koszykówka - mecz 03:45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 6.50 Telesklep 8.20 He−man i władcy wszechświata 8.45 Wilki morskie 9.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 9.35 Najlepsi przyjaciele − film USA 10.30 Łamisłówka − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.35 LIst − film USA 13.20 Czy boisz się ciemności − serial kanad. 14.20 Doktor Engel weterynarz − serial niem. 15.15 Zatoka Marlina − serial USA 16.10 Łamisłówka − interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 17.05 Ten, który odszedł − film USA 19.05 Kochane kłopoty − serial USA 20.00 Szalona miłość − film USA 21.45 Katastrofa na Alasce − film USA 23.30 Strefa wpływów II − film USA (95 min.) 1.05 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 114 - Taneczny układ (48'); serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 06:45 Sztuka bez tajemnic; Miedzioryt Geta Stankiewicza; program Iwony Rosiak 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Folkogranie: Dzikie Pola; występ zespołu 07:40 Wieści polonijne; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Gdańskie to i owo cz.2; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Szarcio i Teodorsz; odc. 10/26 - Ring wolny (25'); serial anim. prod. francuskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą; . 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Burgundii 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; - Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc. 651 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc. 652 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc. 653 (23'); telenowela TVP; powt. 12:35 Świat Majów; odc. 6 - Majowie dzisiaj; serial dok.Elżbiety Dzikowskiej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; cz. I odc. 11/12 - Jedenaste-nie wychylaj się (93'); serial prod. TVP; reż: Jan Łomnicki 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Piosenki z Toronto; reportaż Wojciecha Zielińskiego 15:10 Święta wojna; odc. 38 - Hrabia Zbyniu (25'); serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 114 - Taneczny układ (48'); serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński; powt. 18:20 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego (54'); serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc. 22 - Tajemniczy ogród Labrei; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; cz. I odc. 11/12 - Jedenaste-nie wychylaj się (93'); serial prod.TVP; powt. 21:40 Spis cudzołożnic; 1994 film fabularny prod. polskiej (65'); reż: Jerzy Stuhr; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek 22:40 Takie kino!; Czy pan to tak naprawdę czy udaje... 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Prognoza pogody 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 114 - Taneczny układ (48'); serial prod.TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński; powt. 00:55 Takie kino! 01:15 Dinusie; odc. 22 - Tajemniczy ogród Labrei; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Sfora; odc. 7/9 (53'); serial sensacyjny TVP stereo 02:55 Dom; cz. I odc. 11/12 - Jedenaste-nie wychylaj się (93'); serial prod.TVP; powt. 04:30 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego (54'); serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski; powt. 05:25 Święta wojna; odc. 38 - Hrabia Zbyniu (25'); serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel; powt. 05:50 Takie kino! 06:00 Polonica; Przez burzę; odc. 4/5 (89'); 1999 serial prod. niemieckiej; reż: Bernd Boehlich 07:25 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Nowy Janko Muzykant; film Jana Lenicy 07:45 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 15.00 Godzina Mitosierdzia 15.25 Zawsze z biednymi - zycie na granicy - program misyjny 15.50 Drogami Europy: Carcassonne - program krajoznawczy 16.00 stowo zycia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: sw. Brygidy 16.10 Przegląd Niedzieli 16.15 Studio otwarte. Cybernetyki 7: Co nam powiedziat Ojciec Swity - program publicystyczny 17.55 J6zef - monodram 18.25 Droga kontemplacji - reportaz 19.00 Rehabilitacja inaczej: Hipoterapia - reportaz 19.20 I co byto dalej?: Pingwin samotnik 3 - program dla dzieci 19.30 Kalwaryjskie misteria - misterium Wniebowzięcia Najswiętszej Ma-ryi Panny 20.00 Szklany swiat - reportaz 0 zanikających zawodach 20.15 Ze wspomnien księcia Eustachego Sapiehy - rozmowa 20.35 R6zaniec - część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnog6rski 21.05 stowe zycia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Brygidy 21.15 Przegląd Niedzieli 21.20 Bielanczycy-film dokumentalny 21.35 Syn Cztowieczy - film fabularny 22.45 Obywatel swiata: Barbara Hendricks - film dok. Polsat Sport 05:15 Euroliga mężczyzn Koszykówka mecz Maccabi Tel Aviv - Olympia Lublana 08:00 4 x 4 magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:25 Puchar Carlsberga 2003 Piłka nożna mecz Dania - Iran 10:20 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn Piłka ręczna mecz o miejsca od 5 do 8 12:00 Sportowe ekstrema 2002 12:55 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn Piłka ręczna mecz o miejsca od 5 do 8 14:30 Snowboard magazyn 14:55 K.O. TV magazyn bokserski 15:20 Futbol Mundial magazyn piłkarski 15:45 Najkrótsza historia polskiej piłki nożnej 15:50 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn Piłka ręczna półfinały 17:30 walka Prince Naseem Hamed - Kevin Kelley KO TV Classics 18:25 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn Piłka ręczna półfinały 20:00 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz Arminia Bielefeld - Bayern Monachium 21:50 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz VfB Stuttgart - Hertha Berlin 23:40 Turniej Europa Top 12 - ćwierćfinał mężczyzn Tenis stołowy 00:25 Puchar Carlsberga 2003 Piłka nożna mecz Urugwaj - Hongkong 02:15 I liga mężczyzn Siatkówka mecz Jastrzębie Borynia - Mostostal Kędzierzyn 03:50 Turniej Europa Top 12 - ćwierćfinał mężczyzn Tenis stołowy 04:35 Narciarski raport magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2003 roku